


Until We Meet Again

by aweekbeforevalentine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweekbeforevalentine/pseuds/aweekbeforevalentine
Summary: คิมดงยองเป็นประธานนักเรียน ทุกครั้งที่เขาต้องเผชิญหน้ากับเตนล์มักไม่เคยเป็นเรื่องดี และเขามั่นใจว่าครั้งนี้ก็คงไม่ต่างกัน





	Until We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> เตนล์โดนะแม่  
แบบ เตนล์ x โดยอง อะค่ะ

_ต้องไม่ใช่เรื่องดีแน่ ๆ_

คิมดงยองคาดเดาสถานการณ์ได้ทันทีแม้ไม่ต้องมีคนเล่ารายละเอียด เพราะเพียงแค่มีนักเรียนรุ่นน้องวิ่งหน้าตื่นเข้ามาในห้องสภานักเรียนและเอ่ยชื่อ ‘เตนล์’ นักเรียนต่างชาติตัวปัญหาแต่เงินหนาจนไม่มีใครทำอะไรได้ นั่นก็เป็นการยืนยันมากพอแล้วว่าเรื่องราวที่เขาจะรับรู้หลังจากนี้ ไม่ลงเอ่ยด้วยทัณฑ์บน ก็เรียกผู้ปกครอง

ซึ่งแน่นอนว่าคนอย่างเตนล์ไม่มีทางโดนทัณฑ์บน อาจารย์คงเชิญผู้ปกครองมารับทราบสักสิบนาทีแล้วแยกย้ายกันไปเหมือนไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น

มันเป็นวงจรที่เขาวนเวียนเห็นมาหลายครั้งตั้งแต่ดำรงตำแหน่งประธานนักเรียนของโรงเรียน แต่เขาก็ไม่อาจทำอะไรได้มากไปกว่าที่ตัวเองทำอยู่ นั่นคือมีสติในการเจรจากับนักเรียนตัวปัญหาที่เอะอะไม่ยอมคุยกับอาจารย์ จะคุยกับเขาท่าเดียว

ไม่รู้ว่าการคุยกับเขามันช่วยให้มีอะไรดีขึ้นมา แต่ดงยองก็ไม่เคยปฏิเสธข้อเรียกร้องนั้นได้เลยสักครั้ง ยิ่งเมื่ออีกฝ่ายมีแบ็กเป็นครอบครัวที่พร้อมสนับสนุนทุกทาง (ทั้งเรื่องดีและไม่ดี -- น่าหงุดหงิดเสียจริง) สิ่งที่เขาทำได้เมื่อมีการเรียกตัวเขาไปเผชิญหน้ากับเตนล์ จึงมีเพียงการจำยอม

ครั้งนี้ก็ไม่ต่างกัน

ห้องวิทยาศาสตร์ที่ไร้ผู้คนเพราะไม่ใช่คาบเรียน มีร่างของนักเรียนตัวปัญหายืนพิงหน้าต่างอยู่ พอเห็นเขาเสนอหน้าเข้าไปหา เตนล์ก็ฉีกยิ้มกว้างเห็นฟันสวยเป็นระเบียบ ตาโค้งลงเหมือนจันทร์เสี้ยว

“มาแล้วเหรอ”

“อะไรอีกล่ะ” เขาว่า “นี่ไม่ใช่เวลาที่จะมาอยู่ตรงนี้สักหน่อย ยังไม่หมดคาบเรียนนะ”

“แป๊บเดียวน่า”

เตนล์โบกมือไปมาในอากาศเหมือนจะสื่อว่าเรื่องที่จะพูดไม่ได้ทำให้เสียเวลาเรียนไปมากกว่านี้หรอก แล้วเดินมานั่งที่เก้าอี้ตรงโต๊ะทำแล็บ เคาะข้อนิ้วลงกับโต๊ะเบา ๆ “นั่งสิ” แล้วกล่าวกับเขาเช่นนั้น

ดงยองเดินไปนั่ง พยายามรักษาสีหน้าไม่ให้แสดงความหงุดหงิดออกไปมากนัก แต่ก็ไม่ได้ดูเฉยชามากไป

สำหรับดงยองแล้ว เตนล์เป็นคนที่ถ้าเป็นไปได้ก็ไม่อยากข้องเกี่ยวด้วย แต่เพราะอะไรหลาย ๆ อย่างทำให้พวกเขาต้องโคจรมาเจอกันทุกที จากที่พยายามเหินห่างเลยกลายเป็นการรับรู้การมีตัวตนของกันและกันแบบที่ไม่ได้ใกล้ชิดสนิทสนม แต่ก็ไม่ได้รู้สึกเหมือนเป็นคนแปลกหน้า

“รีบพูดได้แล้ว มีเรียนต่อ”

เขาเร่ง เตนล์ยิ้ม

ใบหน้าหล่อเหลาของหนุ่มต่างชาติยังคงดูดีเหมือนทุกครั้ง เตนล์เป็นคนหน้าตาดีมาก ๆ คนหนึ่งเท่าที่ดงยองเคยพบมาในชีวิต แต่ไม่มีใครที่มีรอยยิ้มยียวนและนัยน์ตาแพรวพราวเวลามองเขาแบบหมอนี่สักคน ทุกครั้งเวลาสบตากัน ดงยองจึงมักจะหลบตาเสมอ เพราะรู้สึกว่าสายตาเตนล์มันชวนให้อยากต่อยสักที

_กวนประสาท_

เขาขมวดคิ้วรอเตนล์พูดอะไรสักอย่างท่ามกลางความเงียบงันของห้องแล็บวิทยาศาสตร์ เตนล์จ้องหน้าเขา ยื่นมือมาใกล้เหมือนจะสัมผัสใบหน้า

แน่นอนว่าเขาตกใจ ยกมือขึ้นมาปัดออกอย่างรวดเร็ว

“จะทำอะไร ไปไกล ๆ เลยนะ”

เตนล์หัวเราะ

“เดี๋ยวได้ไปไกลสมใจแน่”

“ตกลงมีเรื่องอะไร ถ้าไม่พูดฉันจะกลับห้องเรียนแล้วนะ”

เขาทำท่าจะลุกหนี แต่เตนล์คว้าข้อมือเขาไว้ “เดี๋ยวก่อน”

ดงยองเห็นสีหน้าที่เปลี่ยนไป รอยยิ้มจางลง แววตาไม่เป็นประกายสดใสเหมือนเมื่อครู่ มันไม่ได้เศร้าขนาดนั้น แต่ก็ไม่ได้ทำให้รู้สึกเหมือนมีพระอาทิตย์รายล้อมอยู่เหมือนสามวินาทีที่แล้ว

“ดงยองเคยสารภาพรักกับใครหรือเปล่า”

“…ฮะ?”

เขาหลุดเสียงประหลาดออกไปด้วยความสงสัย เตนล์ได้ยินแล้วกลับมาอมยิ้มเหมือนจะขำ

“ไม่เคยแน่เลย”

“ยุ่งอะไรด้วยเนี่ย เรื่องของฉัน”

แม้จะถูกตัดรอนด้วยคำพูดที่ฟังยังไงก็ทำร้ายจิตใจ แต่คนฟังก็ยังคงไม่หุบยิ้ม

“สารภาพรักในห้องแล็บนี่น้ำเน่าไปหรือเปล่า”

“จะไปรู้เหรอ”

“ไม่อยากรู้หรือไง”

“ใครจะไปอยากรู้อะไรกับนาย เข้าเรื่องสักที”

“นี่ไง กำลังจะพูดแล้ว”

เตนล์เว้นจังหวะ สบตาเขานิ่ง มวลอากาศรอบตัวคล้ายหยุดเคลื่อนไหว

“ชอบนะ”

มันเป็นช่วงจังหวะยาวนานเหมือนช่วงเวลาหลังการทิ้งระเบิด

คำพูดนั้นราวกับระเบิดปรมาณูพลังทำลายล้างสูง ทำลายทุกความรู้สึกก่อนหน้าให้กลายเป็นความว่างเปล่าในชั่วพริบตา ทำลายการเคลื่อนของเวลาให้รู้สึกราวกับทุกอย่างหยุดนิ่ง ดงยองคล้ายเห็นภาพตรงหน้าช้าลง ถ้อยคำสั้น ๆ ยืดยาวดังก้องในสมองเหมือนคงอยู่ชั่วกัปชั่วกัลป์ ริมฝีปากของอีกฝ่ายที่เอ่ยถ้อยคำออกมาราวกับตั้งใจให้สลักลงไปในจิตใจคนฟัง

“ขอโทษที่ทำให้เหนื่อยใจมาตลอด แต่ที่บอกว่าชอบก็คือเรื่องจริง”

“…”

“จะไม่อยู่ให้เหนื่อยใจแล้วล่ะ วันนี้ฉันมาลา”

ประโยคนั้นเหมือนกดปุ่มเล่น ดงยองกะพริบตา

“ลา?”

“อื้ม จะลาออกพรุ่งนี้แล้ว”

“…อะไรนะ”

“ไปไกล ๆ สมใจดงยองแล้วล่ะทีนี้”

ว่าพลางถอนหายใจยาว ถอยตัวไปนั่งพิงกำแพงห้องแล็บ

ความเงียบโรยตัวยาวนาน เป็นความเงียบที่โอบล้อมด้วยความคิดมากมายตีกันในสมอง และความรู้สึกที่ไม่รู้ว่าควรจะทำอย่างไรต่อไปเด่นชัดจนผิดกาลเทศะในสถานการณ์เช่นนี้

“ไปไหนเหรอ” เขาถามเหมือนคนไม่รู้จะถามอะไร

เตนล์เลิกคิ้ว “จีนน่ะ ย้ายไปเรียนที่นั่นเลย”

“อ่า…”

“ได้พูดออกมาแล้วดีจัง ตอนแรกคิดว่าจะไม่บอกจนกว่าจะกลับมาเจอกันอีกรอบ แต่ขืนทำแบบนั้นดงยองต้องจำฉันเป็นคนแย่ ๆ ไปจนถึงวันนั้นแน่เลย”

“…”

“สู้บอกวันนี้แล้วให้นายจำว่าฉันคือคนที่เคยบอกชอบนายในห้องแล็บวิทยาศาสตร์ก่อนย้ายไปเรียนจีนดีกว่า จริงไหม”

ดงยองถอนหายใจพรืด ไม่รู้ทำไมเขาเผลอยิ้มกับคำพูดแบบนั้น

“กวนประสาท”

“เหมือนเดิมไม่เคยเปลี่ยนเลยล่ะสิ”

ดงยองสบนัยน์ตาที่จดจ้องมาที่เขา ถึงวันนี้ก็รู้สักทีว่าประกายในนั้นคืออะไร

“โชคดีนะ เตนล์”

เตนล์ยิ้มกว้าง น่าจะกว้างที่สุดเท่าที่เขาเคยเห็น

“ขอบคุณนะ ดงยอง”

จนกว่าเราจะพบกันอีกครั้งหนึ่ง

**Author's Note:**

> ทั้งหมดเกิดขึ้นเพราะอยากเรียนประโยคแรก แค่นั้นแหละค่ะ 555


End file.
